Into the Night
by Varmint
Summary: They would have to return to the base before morning broke and they would be forced to act as if nothing had happened between them. But until that time came, Prussia didn't care. Because now he had the night, the snow, and the love of his life. Morning could wait. / PrussiaxDenmark! WWII!


**Pairing:** DenmarkxPrussia

 **Genre:** Romance/Historical. Set in WWII.

 **I've had it in my computer for a while now, just bouncing around for some reason. So I finally decided to post it! I know I haven't written much for Hetalia in a while, but I blame Naruto. Recently, though, I've begun to get hit by the inspiration bug for Denmark once more. So maybe I'll write or one or two more one-shots for my favorite character.**

 **Oh! And for those that are fans of Naruto and Denmark, check out my new story _So a Jashinist Falls in Love with a Country_. It's about Hidan and Denmark falling in love and is hilarious.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

"Are you sure this is okay with Germany?" Denmark whispered as Prussia led him far away from his cell, the darkness around them almost stopping the blonde from seeing the albino's stern face.

" _Ja_." Prussia whispered back, voice barely heard as he suddenly halted and made Denmark press against the wall. He placed a hand over the blonde's mouth, almost making the slightly taller man yell at him.

But as soon as Denmark saw the German soldier making his rounds through the long corridor, he clasped his mouth shut and closed his eyes. If they found him... With Prussia... God, he didn't want to think of that risk.

"The coast is clear." Prussia whispered after a minute or two of complete silence, the footsteps of the soldier barely heard. "Come on."

With that, Denmark found himself being pulled throughout the long and dark halls of this Death Camp, Prussia leading him with an air of assurance that both worried and amazed the Dane. Here they were in the throes of the Second World War, Denmark a prisoner of a crazed Germany, and Prussia was still leading him on a wild adventure...

To Denmark this all seemed like a dream that he would just wake up from before he even escaped the Death Camp, just to find himself awake in his dank cell with Prussia's younger brother looming threateningly over him.

"We just have to get to the garage, _Dänemark_." Prussia whispered as they slowly found themselves in more heavily lit hallways with a lot more foot traffic.

Denmark shook his head, feeling somewhat stupid in this. Was he actually following his _enemy_? To a place that he didn't even know was good or bad for him?

Maybe the lack of food and the surplus amount of water was finally making his brain not work correctly. Or maybe Germany's torture had finally worked and Denmark found himself less inclined to the idea of escaping, just because the thought of capture and worse torture was clear in the front of his mind.

Prussia somehow managed to sneak both himself and Denmark into the large garage of the Camp the blonde was being held in, thanking whatever person up there allowed him to do this.

West was going to pissed off with him when he found out what Prussia had done... But the platinum haired man could not allow the Dane to be subjected to such pain. Denmark had always been a carefree and strong country, but now... Now he was almost completely skin and bones, the mischievous glint in his eyes almost extinguished.

"Now all I need you to do is hide back here." Prussia helped Denmark lean down in the back seats of his armored car, then threw a large blanket after the Dane had accommodated himself on the floor. "Do not make a sound _und_ do not move. If you do..." Prussia gulped audibly at the mere thought of his _bruder's_ anger. "Well, it's better to not think of that..." _  
_

With that Prussia jumped into the driver's seat and made his way to the main road, finding his heart beating way too loudly as he came up to the Guard's checkpoint.

 _'Calm down, Prussia... This is very un-awesome of you!'_ He mentally berated himself as he arrived at the small structure that was the checkpoint.

"... _Preußen_..." Was all the soldier as he nodded in a kind of greeting, but also as a sign to his partner to open the gates.

" _Danke. Auf wiedersehen_." Prussia nodded himself, then stepped on the gas and found himself speeding down the long, snowy, and completely deserted road.

The farther away he got from the Death Camp, the more Prussia felt as if he could breathe, and the lighter he felt.

"You can come up now, Denmark." Prussia poked at the man on the floor with one hand, the other on the steering wheel as he slowly stopped the car.

It took a minute or two of struggling, but Denmark finally popped up from backseat and looked around himself, eyes widening as soon as he saw where he was.

"Snow..." He whispered as the white specks fell around him in an almost lazy manner.

Prussia smiled warmly at the wonder in Denmark's blue eyes. They had become pale after months of being held and torture... But he could see a small spark light them up. It was a momentary flash, but it was still there.

"It's beautiful, _ja_?"

The blonde didn't answer the albino. But Prussia didn't mind. Instead, he found himself smiling contentedly as Denmark continued to stare up at the night sky, wide eyed and amazed.

 _He_ looked beautiful.

" _Tak, Preussen._ "

"Do not worry about it, _Dänemark._ "

This war had started off as a voyage to make Germany great again. But his brother had lost his way as time had gone on. _He_ had lost his way. They had all lost their way and it was despicable that they had committed so many different atrocities. They had hurt so many of the countries that had once been their friends. And all to retake what had been stolen from Germany.

They had hurt _Denmark and England_. Two of Prussia's closest friends. How could he have ever allowed himself to go so far?

"You're going to get in trouble for this."

The blonde was looking at Prussia with a deep frown. His eyes, which had lit up momentarily at the sight of snow, were dull once more. His body wasn't malnourished, Prussia had made sure that the soldiers treated him with some semblance of dignity. But he had lost the muscular build he had once been so proud to show off. Now he just stood in a slightly too big button up shirt, a black tie dangling from his neck.

Germany had wanted to take the tie away from him in case he tried to kill anyone or himself. But Prussia had fought tooth and nail and had managed to convince his brother to let the Dane keep a small part of himself.

That tie meant a lot to him. Prussia would know. He was there when Iceland had gifted him with it.

With a one shouldered shrug, Prussia smirked softly.

"It's worth it."

For the first time in _months_ , Prussia saw the beginnings of one of Denmark's breath taking smirks. And in a moment of pure familiarity, Prussia felt the tenseness drain away from his body and be replaced with something reminiscent to comfort.

"All we need now is a beer... And it'd be just like old times."

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he slowly made his way over to Denmark, "Running away from an angered Ludwig, doing things we aren't supposed to do... _Ja_. You're right, Dänemark. All that we really need is a couple of beers, a crazed Brit beside us, and it'll be just like old times."

The blonde looked at him cautiously, even though he didn't move back. It hurt Prussia to see that look of fear in the blonde's eyes, but he couldn't blame the younger male. He had done some horrible things. And he deserved for horrible things to happen to him.

They stood facing one another for what felt like a century. Neither male spoke nor moved. They just looked at one another, ice blue eyes meeting blood red.

The silence was suffocating. But Prussia could weather it. If it meant standing near the man he had loved for centuries now, then he would weather even a fiery, brimstone raining from the sky hell.

Denmark raised his right hand, fingers splayed.

Prussia was prepared for the slap that would come.

He was not prepared, though, for those calloused fingers running down his jaw as Denmark took a step towards him.

"You're the same Gilbert. I'm the same Matthias. Let's forget about this cruel war for a night, yeah?" His smile was crooked and the light in his eyes was faint, but it was there. "Just this one night."

"Just this one night." Prussia breathed out, leaning his head against the other's touch and closing his eyes.

He wasn't sure who initiated the hug after that. Nor the kiss. But Prussia didn't care.

They would have to return to the base before morning broke and they would be forced to act as if nothing had happened between them. But until that time came, Prussia didn't care.

Because now he had the night, the snow, and the love of his life.

Morning could wait.

 **I hope you all liked what I came up with!**

 **Please make me happy and find the kindness in your heart to send me a small review!**


End file.
